Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat F
The Seventh Wars - Heat F was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on December 6, 2003 on Five. *All five robots that lost by knockout in this heat were Thrown Out of the Arena, breaking the record for the most OotAs in a single episode set during the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt. *Tsunami's appearance in this heat made it the first German robot to fight in the UK Championship, and by making the heat final, the most successful. *Tsunami flipped out all three of its defeated opponents, breaking Thermidor 2's and Chaos 2's record of consecutive Out of the Arena flips. *Despite six veterans appearing, only Fluffy was similar to its previous incarnation. X-Terminator, Killer Carrot 2 and Major Tom all featured new designs, and Constrictor and Diabolus were new robots from old teams. *Constrictor losing to Tsunami made this a slight grudge match from German Robot Wars, as Not Perfect, the robot that had been converted into Constrictor, had lost to Tsunami there. *Major Tom and Diabolus were placed in the same heat, setting up a grudge match between the two. However, only one attack was made, before both were utterly outclassed by Tsunami. Competing robots Newcomers Scarey-Go-Round *Team Members: Peter Thornton, Simon Manning & Ricky Rendell *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.56m x 0.93m x 0.93m *Power: Electric motor *Weapons: Spinning vehicles Tsunami *Team Members: Eric Ehrensberger & Jochen Wittman *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.43m x 0.82m x 0.70m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Full pressure flipper Veterans Constrictor *Team Members: Dominic Rott, Werner Rott & Max Underhill *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.17m x 0.77m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper Diabolus *Team Members: Graham Huish, Noel Partington & John Kelly *Weight: 94kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 1.00m x 0.90m *Power: 750W electric motors *Weapons: 2 x 18" spinning discs Fluffy *Team Members: Peter Holroyd, Peter Johnson & Richard Johnson *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.20m x 0.68m x 1.00m *Power: 3MP electric motor *Weapons: Spinning steel plate Killer Carrot 2 *Team Members: Rob Englebright, Adam Englebright & Dominic Englebright *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 0.90m x 1.00m *Power: 24V 800W electric motor *Weapons: Rear hinged flipper Major Tom 3 *Team Members: Henry Ryan, Arthur Robinson & Scott Kippen *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.30m x 0.77m *Power: 300W electric motors *Weapons: Double clamping spike X-Terminator (seeded 11th) *Team Members: Marlon Pritchard & Simon Baldwin *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.80m x 1.12m x 0.97m *Power: 4.5kW electric motor *Weapons: Vertical spinning disc Round 1 X-Terminator (11) vs Tsunami vs Major Tom 3 vs Diabolus Diabolus immediately attacked Major Tom 3, resulting in the latter's head falling off immediately. Diabolus then squared up to Tsunami, but was flipped over by the German machine. Then an attack from X-Terminator caused one of Diabolus's spinning discs to fall off the robot. Tsunami then got underneath Major Tom 3, pushed it towards the wall and threw it out of the arena. Another attack from X-Terminator ripped off the armour of Diabolus and left it lying stranded against the arena wall, which allowed Tsunami to get underneath and flip it out of the arena. Qualified: X-Terminator & Tsunami Constrictor vs Fluffy vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Scarey-Go-Round Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 immediately engaged in battle, but neither was able to get underneath and use its flipper on the other. Meanwhile, Fluffy's spinning blade was ripping pieces off Scarey-Go-Round, littering the arena floor. However, Fluffy appeared to lose mobility and began to spin around in circles as Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2 continued to engage in battle. Fluffy stopped moving completely and, as Sgt. Bash came in to attack it, Killer Carrot 2 activated the pit release button. Then, Fluffy suddenly started to move again and rejoined the battle, just as Scarey-Go-Round stopped moving on the flame pit. All four robots survived to the end of the battle and the judges went for Constrictor and Killer Carrot 2. Qualified: Constrictor & Killer Carrot 2 Round 2 Killer Carrot 2 vs X-Terminator (11) The robots engaged and X-Terminator pushed Killer Carrot 2 across the arena, but it escaped. Then Killer Carrot 2 came in on the attack, but the spinning disc of X-Terminator turned it over upside-down and it was unable to self-right. Another attack from X-Termiantor turned it back onto its wheels, but it was soon flipped over again by the force of X-Terminator's flywheel. X-Terminator continued to attack and caused damage to the armour of Killer Carrot 2, before eventually turning it onto its wheels again. Killer Carrot 2 scampered away and activated the pit release button, but to no avail as X-Terminator caught up with it and sent it flying over the arena wall with its spinning disc. Winner: X-Terminator Constrictor vs Tsunami Constrictor immediately tried to get underneath Tsunami but it was the German machine that got underneath and flipped its opponent over. Constrictor self-righted but Tsunami continued to get underneath and flip it over, knocking off a panel of Constrictor's armour in the process. Eventually, Tsunami was able to get underneath, pushed it towards the arena wall and threw it out of the arena. Winner: Tsunami Final X-Terminator (11) vs Tsunami Both robots started very cautiously, but X-Terminator evetually launched an attack on the back of Tsunami. X-Terminator launched another attack, but Tsunami got underneath and flipped it over, which caused X-Terminator to scuttle upside-down across the arena floor on it flywheel. X-Terminator tried to use its self-righting spikes, but the way it was positioned made them completely useless and it remained upside-down. Despite X-Terminator being unable to self-right, Tsunami attempted to flip it out of the arena but was twice unsuccessful, which resulted in X-Terminator getting back onto its wheels. From then on, X-Terminator showed no mercy and lauched a number of attacks on Tsunami with its spinning disc, twice rolling it over but Tsunami was able to self-right. Tsunami was turned over a third time, but did not have enough CO2 left to self-right. X-Terminator attacked again and sent a cloud of smoke flying from Tsunami, and the final attack sent Tsunami flying over the arena wall. Winner: X-Terminator Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat F, it was the 'Axe Attack', in which three robots with axe weapons competed in a single battle in the arena. Iron-Awe 2.1 vs Hydra vs Kat 3 Winner: Iron-Awe 2.1 Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice